Blakey Loves Yang
by BlackroseGUMI
Summary: Yang makes a move on Blake after realizing how adorable she actually is. What will happen?


**I decided to make a Blake x Yang story now. After reading other stories on fanfic with this couple It inspired me. I hope everyone enjoys and reviews. I really appreciate the feedback. Thank you!**

It was a normal day at Beacon Academy. Ruby and Weiss were currently out training together. Which is surprising since they don't usually get along with each other. Blake and Yang were hanging out in their room. Blake was like usual, reading. Yang was bored and had nothing to do. She decided to try and get Blake's attention.

"Blakey, what cha doing?" Yang dangled her head down from her bed.

Blake and Yang shared a bunk bed which was surprisingly, held up by Blake's books. Blake just ignored Yang and continued reading her book. Yang didn't like being ignored so she snatched the book Blake was currently reading. This caused Blake to react to the girl's action.

"Hey!" Blake tried to get her book back, but Yang wouldn't let her have it.

"Hehehe...what have we got here, Ninja's of Love?" Yang smirked already knowing what type o book it was.

Blake blushed and covered her face with her pillow embarrassed.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about Blakey, You're probably not the only one that reads this kind of stuff,

Yang jumped down from her bed and tried to pull the pillow off of Blake's face. Blake resisted and wouldn't let her.

'I never noticed, but Blake's really adorable.' Yang though to herself slightly flustered.

Blake took the pillow off her face and realized that Yang was staring at her. Blake gave her a questioning look but Yang just stood there staring at Blake.

"Yang?" Blake tried to get Yang out of her daze.

"Sorry...Hahahaha!" Yang realized that she was staring at Blake for a while.

"Are you feeling okay?" Blake asked concerned.

"Of course I am Blakey!" Yang gave Blake a light slap on the back.

Yang stared at Blake again intensely trying to figure out what she was feeling.

"Okay, is there something on my face?" Blake asked starting to feel uncomfortable.

"I was just thinking that you're really adorable." Yang blurted out without thinking.

"...Thank you." Blake blushed again like she did before.

"Hey Blakey, can I kiss you?" Yang was starting to become more bold.

"Why on earth would you ask that!?" Blake was completely flustered by this point.

Yang crawled on top of Blake cornering Blake on her bed. Blake really didn't mind that she wanted to kiss her, she was just too embarrassed. Truthfully Blake did want to kiss Yang she was just scared.

Blake shut her eyes tensely and waited for the impact on her lips. Yang was moving in slowly. She cupped Blake's cheek which caused Blake's eyes to open. Yang had a loving smile on her face telling Blake not to be scared. Now Blake was also moving her face closer to Yang's. Their lips slightly touched so that Blake could feel Yang's breath slightly blowing on her.

"I love you." Yang whispered.

Yang's lips met with Blake's in a tender kiss. Blake moved her lips against Yang's asking her more. Yang forced her tongue inside Blake's sweet mouth. Their tongues twirled around each other. Yang tried to taste Blake as much as she could. Blake lifted her hands behind Yang one on her neck and the other grabbing onto her head. She pushed Yang's head down more so Yang could taste her sweetness better. Both girls couldn't hold their breath any longer so they broke apart leaving a string of saliva between their lips. Yang was now fully on top of Blake. Yang's breasts were rubbing against Blake's.

"Mmmmm..." Blake moaned at the friction.

"You naughty girl Blake." Yang smirked.

Yang was about to kiss Blake again but she moved away first.

"Do you really love me Yang?" Blake asked.

"Of course I do, but do you love me?" Yang questioned back.

Blake just nodded and pulled Yang in to kiss her again. Yang's hands traced Blake's curves softly causing Blake to shiver at the action. Yang stoped her hands when she reached Blake's boobs. Yang rubbed them through Blake's clothing causing her to moan loudly. Yang sat up and gripped Blake's clothing.

"May I?" Yang asked.

"You don't need to ask."

"I'm a gentleman though."

Yang stripped Blake down to her underwear. Blake was wearing matching lacey, black underwear. Yang looked at Blake admiring her body.

"You're beautiful." Yang whispered softy.

Yang unclipped Blake's bra and sucked on her right breast. Blake was trying to resist moaning. Yang slid her left hand up on Blake's left leg tracing it softly. Yang stopped at Blake's groin teasing the girl.

"Please Yang." Blake begged.

Blake was so cute and Yang couldn't resist any longer. Yang pulled Blake's panties off and rubbed her hand against Blake's pussy. Blake moaned loudly, not able to contain it. Yang didn't make a comment this time and just continued. Yang didn't want to tease the girl any longer so she thrusted one of her fingers in Blake's pussy. Blake cried out and a tear fell. Yang kissed the tear trying to comfort her. Yang smiled brightly and Blake was starting to calm down. When Yang knew Blake was ready she started thrusting in and out. Blake was buckling against Yang's hand to get more contact. Yang thrusted another finger in Blake's pussy and speed the pace up. Blake was sweating and coming close. Yang felt Blake's walls tighten.

"It's okay to come Blake." Yang whispered into Blake's ear.

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Blake's orgasm came.

Yang moved next to Blake and hugged her sweetly. After Blake recovered they got dressed expecting Ruby and Weiss to be back soon.

"Hey Blake?"

"Yes."

"Can you say Blakey loves Yang?" Yang asked.

"Why on Earth would I say that!?" Blake's eyes opened wide and she was flustered.

"It sounds cute! Besides...I love you." Yang looked away trying to be cute.

Blake clenched her fists and shut her eyes tightly.

"BLAKEY LOVES YANG!" She shouted embarrassed.

Then they realized that their room door was open and Ruby and Weiss was standing there, eyes wide open.

"How much did you see?" Blake asked.

Weiss cracked up and fell to the ground tears falling out.

"Blakey loves Yang." Ruby repeated.

Blake ran out of the room embarrassed.

"Geez, I'm gonna go find her." Yang announced.

Yang searched inside of Beacon but couldn't find her anywhere. She headed outside and looked around until she saw a dark figure on the cliff sitting down. Yang headed towards her and as she though, it was Blake. She sat next to Blake.

"Are you okay?" Yang asks putting her hand on Blake's.

"Yeah...Just embarrassed." Blake admitted.

"Don't worry, Ruby and Weiss will forget about it in no time."

Yang kissed Blake softly on her cheek lingering the kiss for a while.

"Thank you Yang." Blake broke the current silence.

Yang stood up and offered Blake her hand. Blake took her hand and Yang helped her up. They headed back to their dorm room. When they opened the door Ruby and Weiss where waiting for them.

"Welcome back!" Ruby jumped.

She already let what Blake said before. They stayed up for a few hours until it was 10:30pm.

"Goodnight Yang." Blake whispered.

"Goodnight Blakey, I love you." Yang whispered back.

"I love you too"


End file.
